AA-12
Overview The AA-12 was released Tuesday, February 23, 2010. The gun comes standard with a 20-round drum magazine, with another magazine in reserve. It should be noted that although it boasts the fastest fire rate out of the current shotguns, it also sports the least amount of damage in its category. The AA-12 also has small spread especially for a shotgun, controllable, fast-settle-down recoil, the highest clip of a shotgun (20/20 and can accept magazine mods), a relatively fast reload, and has a fully automatic fire mode. The AA-12 is fast becoming popular with various players of Combat Arms. Strictly speaking the AA-12 is referred to in-game as a 'noob' weapon due to its ability to spam bullets. This gun can be effective in Quarantine Regen, because it has the high knockback of a shotgun plus a large magazine. Due to it's low spread, this shotgun has a much higher effective range. It is capable of killing a player exiting Bravo base in Short Fuse from the third story window. In January 2011, Nexon is retiring the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was being sold for 7,950 NX (Permanent) from 01-12-11 through 01-19-11. Additionally, due to the "Best of 2010" Sale, it will be sold for 27,300 gp for 30 days. Trivia *The AA-12 is often compared to the Saiga 20K because they have many things in common. *The AA-12, being a very weak 2-3 hit kill can be considered underpowered but its high fire rate can bring it into the rank of an average gun. *It shoots a group of 6 pellets per round. *It cannot shoot during reload just like the Saiga 20K. *This is considered to be one of the best guns for Quarantine, especially when you camp under the bridge on Kill Creek. *The way the player holds the shotgun may seem awkward, with his thumb on top of the gun, but in real life this type of grip is used to help control recoil. *The AA-12 in game has a huge visual kickback after each shot, but the AA-12 in real life was designed to have very low recoil. *In reality, the AA-12 can use smaller, 8 round magazines, or larger, 32 round drum-magazines. *In real life, this gun has a longer barrel and it says the AA-12 name on the butt. *The AA-12 is one of the many weapons featured on the Permanent Weapon Retirement list. It was sold for 7,950NX from January 12th - 19th 2011. *Players could purchase this gun in "The Best of 2010 Sale" with GP, which costs 27,300GP for 30 days. Those who were rich and loved the AA-12 enough could possibly purchase and renew this gun repeatedly for a very long duration, saving a significant amount of NX. *This shotgun can be upgraded into AA-12 MARK II, with more damage but a slower rate of fire Media thumb|left|300px|AA-12 Review Category:Primary Category:Shotguns Category:NX Weapons Category:Guns without variants Category:LE Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Perm Removed Category:NX Shotguns Category:Automatic Shotgun Category:NX Standard Category:Items